Diamond Heights
Overview Diamond Heights is already a successful theme park with great rides - develop it to double its value. Diamond Heights is the first of only a few scenarios with a goal of Park Value. This is still an easy scenario, however. There are already several rides built, but they are slightly old and Agoraphobia and Claustrophobia are prone to crashing. Still, this scenario should pose few problems. Pre-Built Rides: *'Agoraphobia' (Steel Roller Coaster) (Note: Agoraphobia: Fear of being in a (usually wide open) public place which might trigger a panic attack) :Excitement Rating: 7.20 (High) :Intensity Rating: 6.80 (High) :Nausea Rating: 3.07 (Medium) :Initial Pricing: 5.00$ :Synchronized with Claustrophobia *'Claustrophobia' (Steel Roller Coaster) (Note: Claustrophobia: Fear of small, confined and/or closed in spaces) :Excitement Rating: 7.77 (Very High) :Intensity Rating: 6.80 (High) :Nausea Rating: 3.54 (Medium) :Initial Pricing: 5.00$ :Synchronized with Agoraphobia *'Arachnophobia' (Steel Mini Roller Coaster) (Note: Arachnophobia: Fear of spiders) :Excitement Rating: 5.79 (High) :Intensity Rating: 6.57 (High) :Nausea Rating: 4.62 (High) :Initial Pricing: 4.50$ *'Roller Coaster 1 (US) / Doppelganger (EU)' (Wooden Crazy Rodent Roller Coaster) :Excitement Rating: 7.98 (Very High) :Intensity Rating: 9.29 (Very High) :Nausea Rating: 5.36 (High) :Initial Pricing: 5.00$ :2 Stations (Synchronized) *'Grimble's Gallopers' (Merry-Go-Round) :Excitement Rating: 1.34 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 0.60 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.75 (Low) :Initial Pricing: 0.80$ *'Indiana Railroad (US) / Indiana Jane Railroad (EU)' (Mini Railroad) :Excitement Rating: 5.06 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 0.32 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.11 (Low) :Initial Pricing: 2.50$ *'Shortstuff's Slide' (Spiral Slide) :Excitement Rating: 2.18 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 1.60 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 1.15 (Low) :Initial Pricing: 1.00$ :Mode: Infinite Rides *'Snake River Falls' (Log Flume) :Excitement Rating: 4.31 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 1.11 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.85 (Low) :Initial Pricing: 3.00$ Scenario Guide One of the biggest problems with Diamond Heights is its uneven terrain and huge bodies of water, which makes virtually any form of construction a little more costly. The first thing that you should probably do is build some shops and stalls as the guests are probably hungry. You should then diversify the variety of rides in the park. You might also want to focus all Research & Development funds at first to shops and stalls so you can get something that sells drinks. Then you can switch it to Thrill Rides and Gentle Rides. This will allow you to build future attractions, such as Go-Karts and Water Slides, before the end of Year 3. While the four roller coasters in Diamond Heights are probably more than enough to satisfy the needs of the guests, you may need to build a fifth roller coaster in order to reach the objective, although this should only be done as a last resort. Shortstuff's Slide may need to be changed to single ride per admission mode as some guests may ride again and again while complaining about being on the ride too long. Also, make sure you lower the inspection time of both of the dueling roller coasters named Claustrophobia and Agoraphobia to 10 minutes. This is due to the fact that both these rollercoasters can crash by having the "Station Brakes Failure" breakdown, and will most likely occur in either your 2nd or 3rd year. It is strongly suggested that you place two mechanics patrolled at the exits of both rides to ensure these rides do not crash and kill your guests! Just in case it does happen, save often and reload your saved game, just before the ride crashed. An alternative method is to have them operate one large 8 car train, which will increase the excitement rating and still allow a large amount of guests at a time. Available Rides Transport *Miniature Railroad (Steam Train) Gentle *Car Ride (Pick-Up Trucks, Sportscars, Racing Cars) *Haunted House *Merry-Go-Round *Spiral Slide Roller Coasters *Steel Mini Roller Coaster (Ladybird Cars) *Steel Roller Coaster (Roller Coaster Train) *Wooden Crazy Rodent Roller Coaster (Mine Trucks) Thrill *Swinging Ship Water *Boat Hire (Rowing Boats, Bumper Boats) *Log Flume Shops/Stalls *Bathroom *Fries Stall or Pizza Stall *Ice Cream Stall *Information Kiosk Researched Rides Transport *Chairlift (Chairlift Cars) *Monorail (Small Monorail Cars, Streamlined Monorail Cars) Gentle *Bumper Cars *Ferris Wheel *Hedge Maze *Observation Tower Roller Coasters *Bobsled Roller Coaster *Inverted Roller Coaster (Suspended Chairs) *Wooden Roller Coaster (Wooden Roller Coaster Train) Thrill *3D Cinema *Go Karts *Gravitron *Scrambled Eggs *Swinging Inverter Ship *Whoa Belly Water *River Rapids *Water Slide Shops/Stalls *Balloon Stall *Burger Bar *Cotton Candy Stall *Drink Stall *Pizza Stall or Fries Stall *Popcorn Stall *Souvenir Stall Upgrades *Boat Hire: Canoes *Boat Hire: Swan Pedal-Boats *Boat Hire: Water Tricycles *Steel Mini Roller Coaster: Log Cars *Steel Mini Roller Coaster: Rocket Cars *Steel Mini Roller Coaster: Spinning Cars *Steel Roller Coaster: Roller Coaster Train (backwards) *Wooden Crazy Rodent Roller Coaster: Mouse Cars *Wooden Roller Coaster: Water Splash Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Tropical and Desert Trees *Gardens *Path Items *Walls and Fences *Statues and Fountains Researched Scenery *Jumping Fountains *Classical/Roman Theming *Mine Theming Other Notes This is the first scenario seen on the intro screen if you don't have any expansions installed and even with expansions has the most amount of camera shots (seven shots). This is also one of the three parks that were included in the RollerCoaster Tycoon demo. Category:Scenario Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Scenario